uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
BRUT
Brut is the newest member of INFINITY FIGHTERZ and the youngest member of TEAM NINGEN. ORIGIN BRUT is the son of WINN and some random ningen that WINN has the sexual intercourse with. BRUT is approximately 8 years old and is surprisingly powerful. Because of his early strength WINN took it upon himself to train brute so that he can master his strength and eventually go banana. BRUT has a very weird obsession to Doujin and will probably never get a girlfriend. The weeb always brings his 5 terabytes worth of hentai with him wherever he goes. He also has the ability to completely reinstall that hard drive into any computer he has access to, in under 30 seconds. WINN trained BRUT for nearly 9 months and the little shit still couldn’t go BANANA. One day, during training ALEKS came over to talk to WINN and WAHEEB on discord. ALEKS noticed that WINN and BRUT were training so he decided to watch them like the lonely bastard he is. after the fight, BRUT walked away, feeling pretty depressed that he was worthless. But he noticed ALEKS flying away and for some reason felt the need to follow him, because he is creepy like that. Eventually they both stopped flying, with ALEKS stopping at a convenience store to get some “TANTA.” ALEKS noticed the small weeb follow him and tried to lure him out and reveal himself. ALEKS walked out of the store and yelled “man, the best part about bunny girl senpai is that I forgot about the show almost as fast as everyone forgot that “Mai” ever existed!...” in a fit of rage BRUT charged to ALEKS and tried punching him in the dick. But just as he did ALEKS pulled an uno reverse card. At that moment BRUT was flung back and started coughing blood because of the rupture that his nuts just endured. ALEKS was surprised that BRUT did that much damage to someone’s balls at such a young age. “Two things! One, you have power weeb. So I’ll train you to be epic! Second, IF YOU EVER try to hit my balls again you’ll be in a coffin made entirely of your ripped body pillows!” So from then on BRUT was cheating on WINN with ALEKS. Everyday he would train with WINN, read 3 Doujins, and then go train with ALEKS. This went on for two months, and even tho he was becoming stronger and learned new techniques the little faggot just couldn’t go super saiyan... until one day like every other. After BRUT finished training with WINN again he flew to ALEKS “house” to train some more. After about 20 minutes ALEKS had an idea. He told BRUT to go fap to borderline illegal loli porn for about 25 minutes then come back to train. So, BRUT did just that but left his hard drive this time with ALEKS. Once he was “finished,” he came back to train some more. “ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE RUNT, I see this hard drive is very precious to you. yes? Well, you got one minute to land a single punch on me... or else everything on this dirty hard drive gets pulverized!” Yelled ALEKS. At that moment BRUT charged at MCwidowsPEAK and threw a flurry of punches at him, but it wasn’t working and he wasn’t even BANANA yet. 25 seconds have passed BRUT tried everything, he screamed, he cried, he even threw all the techniques he learned from training, like the KAIMEHAMEHA, and the GALICK-NO but nothing was working. 45 seconds have passed At that moment, Something felt different. BRUTS energy started rising exponentially until his hair started flickering between negro and goldilocks. 50 seconds have passed at that moment BRUT let out a scream that could burst somebody’s ear drums because of just how high pitched it was. (what a jackass) he finally did it... the once disappointment of a weaboo has now turned into The legendary BANANA form that everybody has access to ffs. 55 seconds have passed BRUT made a final charge to ALEKS, unleashing hundreds of punches. ALEKS subconsciously said “MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.” ALEKS was bearly able to handle BRUTS erotic fruity freshness. 60 seconds have passed ALEKS turned blueberry and punched BRUTS dick, sending him flying backward. BRUT started crying again and yelled, “NO STOP PLEASE NOT MY HENTAIIIIIII!!” ALEKS charged his ki blast to destroy it but changed his mind last second and said :“take your shitty hentai and get the fuck outta here... not disappointment :)” BRUT flew back to the KAMEHAMEHOUSE to meet WINN and REDACTED. WINN asked to train so that his ego could grow. Just then BRUT went BANANA and began doing “NO RESPECT COMBOS.” BRUT won against WINN for the first time ever! Just then WINN yelled “HOW?! How did you get this strong?!” BRUT just smiled and went to go fap to more Doujins. BRUT May be BANANA but he hasn’t mastered it and still has a long way to go before he becomes... “THE BEST PLAYER AT FIGHTERZ!!” *currently held by ALEKS PRIDE*